For website owners it is often desirable to be able to analyse the traffic on a website, e.g. in order to determine which visitor behaviour leads to increased value for the website owner, and which visitor behaviour does not. By gaining such knowledge, the website owner may adjust or redesign the website in a manner which encourages the value creating or increasing behaviour.
Various analytic tools exist which provide the website owner with information regarding the amount of traffic on the website, including the origin of the traffic. Google® Analytics is one example of such a tool. However, these tools provide no information regarding the quality of the traffic, i.e. it is not possible to derive which part of the traffic was successful with respect to achieving the goals of the website owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,643 B2 discloses a system and method for extracting funnels from at least one input clickstream representing an ordered path of successively viewed web pages. The clickstreams are stored in one or more tree structures in one scan, then traverses each tree structure to identify funnels satisfying input criteria, such as depth criteria, width criteria, starting page criteria or end page criteria.